


Christmas In July

by silverwriter01



Series: Holiday Hallmark [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: It's July and all is well at the North Pole. Kara wants to host a Christmas in July party to celebrate she and Alex's relationship. Alex isn't keen on the idea, but she'd do anything for Kara. Perhaps she'll finally find the courage to say the three magic words she's been feeling.





	1. January 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bound and determined to post something for Christmas in July while it was still July. We're starting off with a flashback so you can see how the ladies got to July. Other flashbacks will probably be mixed in.

Alex’s jaw clenched as the one woman she didn’t want to see walked into her office.

“You can’t stay mad at me forever,” Vasquez said, staring at her fellow field agent who was indeed still miffed at her.

“Was there something you needed, Agent Vasquez?” She replied, refusing to look up from her file. “This isn’t your department.”

 “Alex, come on. Kara needed her own apartment. She’s never lived by herself. It’s not healthy for her to jump from one domestic situation to another without knowing who she is. Kara needs to know who Kara is without the North Pole _and_ without Alex Danvers. You don’t want her ever to resent you, do you?”

“No. Of course not,” Alex muttered. She was still upset.

It had been an unspoken agreement that Kara would come live with her after decided to leave the North Pole. It was the best way to optimize their time together. Alex was even mentally rearranging the bathroom space. However, before they left the celebratory dinner at the North Pole, Vasquez had talked Kara into living by herself in her old apartment. Alex had been powerless to protest, especially since everyone agreed it was a great idea, including Kara.

 Vasquez shook her head. “It doesn’t have to be for that long, Alex. Give it a few months and ask her to move back in with you. Or find a new place together. And Alex, be real. You have never been a U-Haul lesbian. Do you really want her moving in with you this second?”

“She was already moved in,” Alex countered. “We were roommates for a month before we started dating. And it was going great before you opened your damn mouth.”

Vasquez made a tisking sound. “Language, Agent Danvers. Santa Claus is watching.”

She ducked as Alex’s file flew at her head and exited the office laughing. Alex seethed in her chair, staring at the scattered papers she should go pick up. A buzz on her hip had her pulling her phone from its holster. She eagerly swiped to view the message when she saw it was from Kara.

“Dinner tonight?”

Alex briefly panicked as she thought about the untidy state of her apartment. She was sure she had a week’s worth of clothes on the floor.

Kara sent another text. “We can do it at my place. I know tomorrow is laundry day.”

Alex laughed and texted back. “Sure. I’ll bring dessert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex eventually forgave Vasquez, but only because Kara and Lucy ordered her too. Mostly because Kara told her too.


	2. July 23rd

“Alex?”

Alex hummed to show she was listening, but she was neither moving nor opening her eyes. Despite months of complaining about Kara living in her own apartment, she loved Kara’s couch. It was so much more comfortable than her own, especially when Kara was wrapped up with her.

Kara placed a kiss on the back of her neck, smiling as she did so. She loved Alex’s hair short. It was oh so easy to nuzzle and kiss. She brushed her lips across the soft nap a few more times just because she could.

“Do you think we could have a Christmas in July party?”

Alex made a pleasant sound which Kara translated to be “Sure, just keep doing what you’re doing.”

Later the FBI agent would be upset at how quickly she was duped into having a Christmas party in the middle of summer. But she was also impressed with how sneaky and sly her girlfriend could be.

“So why are we having a Christmas party at the end of July?” Alex asked, nibbling on a potsticker.

Kara nervously adjusted her glasses. The glasses were a new addition given to Kara when she moved down south. J’onn and M’gann insisted Kara wear the glasses when she was not using her powers and to take them off only in case of an emergency. It was to help protect her secret alien identity.

“No reason,” Kara mumbled.

“Kara,” Alex said, tilting her head to let the other woman know she didn’t buy the lie.

Kara helplessly shrugged. “I don’t know. I just wanted to celebrate being down here, with you, for almost half a year. Every moment with you feels like a gift. Every moment you’re beside me feels like Christmas.”

“Even when we fight?” Alex asked. She was trying to deflect. Alex felt warm, gooey, and nervous all at the same time. Kara practically said I love you. And those were three words they hadn’t exchanged yet. Alex wanted to be the first to say it. The only problem was she was ‘a chicken-shit.’ Those were Nebraskan Maggie’s words, not her own.

“It still feels like Christmas even when we fight,” Kara reassured her, a smile crossing her face. “Just…not a happy one.”

Alex snorted and took a sip of her beer. Only years of government training kept her from spewing it out at Kara’s next statement.

“I also want to talk to your mother about you and I engaging in coitus.”

Alex roughly swallowed the beer and gave the tiniest of nods. “If that’s what you want.”

“I do want,” Kara said, trying to get Alex to look her in the eye. “Is that what you want?”

Alex risked a glance at her girlfriend and tried not to blush. “Of course I want that.”

Kara beamed and picked up potsticker to nibble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will explain the coitus issue.
> 
> I need some ideas for this party. Or mischief leading up to this party. Throw out any ideas you have.


	3. January 25th

Alex grunted as her knee hit a side table. She wanted to cast it a look of disdain for being in the way, but she was too focused on unbuttoning Kara’s shirt. One probably shouldn’t unbutton and navigate backward at the same time, but Alex had always considered herself a multitasker.

“Are you alright?” Kara asked, trying to stop and check on her. She yelped as Alex tugged her forward by her shirt.

“We can play doctor later. Bed now. Please,” Alex begged. Kara chuckled, even though she was confused by the ‘doctor’ statement and allowed Alex to pull her towards the bed.

The next twenty minutes of kissing and touching were perhaps some of the best Alex had ever experienced. Kara’s nipples were very sensitive and Kara briefly wished Alex’s mouth could stay on her forever. Yet, the more she enjoyed herself the more a nagging feeling grew in her mind. It felt a lot like betrayal, but she couldn’t figure out who she was betraying. She froze when it dawned on her.

Alex was slowly moving her hand down Kara’s stomach when she felt her still. Alex stopped moving and looked up to see a pensive look on her girlfriend’s face.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, sliding her hands off of Kara. When Kara wouldn’t look at her, she settled beside her on the bed and waited.

“It feels wrong to do this without permission,” Kara finally whispered. Alex wanted to scoff but talked herself out of it. “Permission?”

Taking a deep breath, Kara rolled over onto her elbow to look at Alex directly. “On Krypton, relationships are agreed upon by the heads of the couple’s family. Everyone is free to court. You and I have been courting. But anything beyond courting must be approved. This…must be approved. We don’t have permission.”

Kara closed her eyes as they started to burn. “And there’s no one left to give permission.”

She buried her head in Alex’s chest. Alex wrapped in a firm embrace. Kara cried because it was unfair. She cried because she missed her family. And she cried because she thought Alex wouldn’t understand.

Alex worked her feet and hands to pull her comforter up from the bottom of the bed. She tucked the blanket around them. She held Kara close until her soft sobs ended in a shuddery exhale.

“Are you okay?” Kara whispered into her chest, terrified to learn the answer.

Alex hugged her tighter. “Of course I’m okay. I mean, I hurt that you hurt, but I’m okay. Are you okay?”

Kara let out a breath. “I feel stupid. I want to…you know. And now I’ve cried and ruined the moment.”

Alex pulled away to look her in the eyes. “Hey. None of that. You have nothing to feel stupid about. This means a lot to you. We’re going to get permission.”

The sole-survivor of Krypton blinked once and then twice. “But how?”

“The heads of our houses will give us permission. You’re the head of your house, and my mother is the head of mine. When you feel ready, you can start discussions with her.”

Kara blushed at the thought, but she was nowhere near as embarrassed as Alex was. “You want me to discuss our future sexual relationship with Eliza?”

Just the thought of her girlfriend and mother having that conversation wanted to make Alex crawl into a hole and never come out. “Yes. We’ll wait until then.”

Alex rolled over onto her back and mentally started berating herself. This had to be the silliest and most mortifying idea she ever had. However, she knew it was the right choice. Kara had utterly relaxed and moved closer to place tiny kisses on Alex’s jaw.

“Thank you, Alex. It means a lot to me that you want to respect my culture.”

“Of course.”

A few more kisses were placed along her neck. “Alex?”

Alex closed her eyes. “Hmm?”

“Waiting doesn’t mean we have to stop kissing right?”

Her body shook with laughter. “No. It doesn’t mean stopping. Not kissing was what got us in trouble last time remember? We awoke a frost giant. We shouldn't risk doing that again.”

Alex felt a snicker against her skin before the kisses continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think it would go if your girlfriend had to ask your parents' permission for y'all to have sex?


	4. July 24th

“This is such a wonderful treat,” Eliza said, leaning down to kiss Kara’s cheek before taking a seat across from her. “It has been some time since we last had lunch. Will Alex be joining us?”

“No. She is at work. It’s just the two of us.”

Eliza paused as she processed the information. She tried not to smile when she came to a conclusion. “Kara, do you have a specific reason for asking me to lunch?”

Kara fought not to fidget. “Yes. Yes, Eliza, I did.”

Eliza honestly had to fight not to smile. Kara was going to ask for permission to marry Alex. Her daughter was going to get married!

“Well, please, tell me why I am here.”

The Kryptonian took a deep breath. “I would like to ask your permission to have sexual relationships with your daughter.”

It was impossible to say who was more stunned: Eliza or the waiter who had just arrived.

“Can…can I interest you ladies in some wine?”

Eliza turned to stare at him. They shared a conversation in silence.

Did she just say that?

Yes, she did. Would you like some wine?

Yes, I would. Do you serve by the bottle?

Yes, we do.

“I’ll be right back,” He verbally assured her.

Eliza turned her attention back to Kara. “That was not what I expected you to say.”

Kara nervously brushed her hair behind her ears. “I know this isn’t how relationships normally progress on Earth. However, on my planet, the heads of the respective houses would negotiate a courtship. You are the head of Alex’s house. I am the head of the house of El as the only surviving member. I would like to enter negotiations with the house of Danvers.”

They paused their conversation as the waiter returned with a wine glass and a bottle. He gave Eliza one last look of encouragement, after he filled her glass, before taking his leave.

Eliza took a look sip before asking, “Does Alex know about this?”

“Oh, yes. Alex encouraged me to talk to you. She’s been so understanding, Eliza. I couldn’t have wished for someone better to court with.”

The mother smiled as Kara continued to gush over her daughter. She leaned forward. “Kara Zor-El.”

Kara snapped to attention.

“I, Eliza Danvers, permit you to do anything with my daughter as long as you are both consenting. The only thing I have ever wanted for Alex is for her to be happy. You make her very happy. The house of Danvers would be proud to see our two houses join.”

Kara squealed in happiness, and only the return of the waiter kept her from jumping across the table to wrap Eliza in a hug.

*

Across town, an FBI agent and city detective were drinking in an alien dive bar. Maggie Sawyer stared at her friend, befuddled. “Can…you repeat that?”

Alex shook her head. She downed a shot of whiskey and motioned for two more. Maggie arched a brow. “Aren’t you working? You can’t drink like that on the job.”

“I called out sick,” Alex confessed. “I was so worried about what my mother would say that I couldn’t concentrate. So I called you, and here we are at a bar.”

“And you think drinking will help?”

“I’m going to need to be drunk if these negotiations do not go well. I’m just getting a head start.”

Maggie nodded after she considered it. She would need alcohol too if her girlfriend talked to her mother and decided to end their relationship.

“We’re having a Christmas in July party on the 28th. You’re coming,” Alex said after she downed another shot.

Maggie shook her head. “What if I have to work?”

“You don’t. I already called and checked with your boss.”

“That’s creepy, Danvers.”

Alex shook her head. “You’re coming. That’s that. Plus Kara has invited Lena.”

The detective laughed. Despite Kara’s best attempts, she and Lena were not interested in dating.

Alex slyly grinned into her glass. “And Lena asked if she could bring her friend Kate Kane.”

Maggie froze. She had had a one night stand with Kate Kane who she met at one of Lena’s parties. She wouldn’t be opposed to seeing the red-head from Gotham City again.

Alex snickered at excited look on Maggie’s face. Maggie shook her head and snatched Alex’s last shot from her.

“Hey! That’s mine,” Alex said, trying to take it back. Maggie held up a hand to stop her. “Have you gotten her presents yet?”

“Gotten who what?” Alex repeated, watching good whiskey disappear down Maggie’s throat. She turned away in a huff and leaned against the bar.

“Presents, Alex. It’s Christmas in July. You have to get Kara presents.”

Alex bolted upright. “Oh, shit! Presents. Presents! I forgot about presents.”

Maggie shook her head. “You better get started now. You don’t want to repeat the same mistake you made on Valentine’s Day.”

Alex agent blushed and shook her head. It was Maggie’s turn to snicker. “Well, then you better settle your tab and let’s go find Kara a proper present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to know what Alex's Valentine's mistake was? Letting Lucy and Vasquez help her pick out presents.


	5. February 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter tonight, but it is longer than the others.

Alex nervously drank the entire glass of wine she had poured as she waited for Kara to arrive. Everything seemed in place. She had carefully laid out her best china on her dining room table, and candles were waiting to be lit. Kara was bringing the actual dinner from an Italian place M’gann had mentioned.

Alex glanced miserably at the large, neatly wrapped box on her coffee table. Maybe it would be enough to show Kara how much she meant to her.

She had never been with another woman during Valentine’s Day before. She had forgotten it was a significant relationship deal until Kara shyly asked if they were going to do anything a few days ago. Apparently, even elves celebrate Valentine’s Day.

Alex had panicked. She immediately lied and insinuated she had planned a fancy dinner date and gifts. Kara argued that she should be in charge of half the date and took over the food portion.

She scoffed as she remembered shopping in every spare minute she could for Kara in the next few days. She had been proud of her results especially since she knew she was horrible at getting presents.

That morning Alex had brought her presents to Lucy to receive some well-earned praise. She mentally grumbled at finding Vasquez with her lover, but it was only for a few seconds. She had mostly forgiving Vasquez at that point.

“Guys. Check out the presents I got for Kara for Valentine’s Day.”

Lucy had scolded her. “Agent Danvers, this is a place of business. We don’t need to see the risqué things you picked out for Kara.”

“Speak for yourself,” Vasquez had piped in before digging in the box. Alex had protested. “It’s not like that. It’s all PG presents. I think I did well.”

Vasquez had held up a pair of oven mitts. “What in the hell, Danvers? Are you trying to have Kara break up with you?”

Alex had been shattered. “It has kittens on it. She likes kittens.”

Lucy had shaken her head and buzzed her secretary. “Clear my schedule for the rest of the day. Agent Danvers, Vasquez, and I are going on a mission.”

Alex glanced at the box again. Would Kara like the present she, Lucy, and Vasquez had picked out? She mentally swore she would never wait so long to buy presents for Kara again.

Alex saw her curtains flutter and a flustered blonde was standing in her living room a heartbeat later. “I’m sorry I’m late. There was air traffic. I think the food is cold. I’ll reheat it.”

Kara opened the box to use her heat vision and only quick action on Alex’s part saved their dinner.

“Stop!”

Kara stopped. Alex raced around her island bar to take the food away. “I own a microwave for a reason. Let’s save the heat vision until you have more practice.”

Kara blushed. You ruin two leftover meals and suddenly your heat vision was labeled a fire hazard.

“I’m getting better,” She protested, kicking off her shoes in a vacant corner. Alex placed the dishes in microwave safe containers and nuked them. “I know. But Italian food is a lot frailer than Litho-titans. Let’s not risk it.”

Kara moved around the counter. “Risk what?”

Alex cocked her head. “Our date.”

“What kind of date?” Kara teased, moving closer to her girlfriend. Alex laughed when she realized where this was heading. She grabbed Kara and pulled her flush against her. “I wouldn’t want us to risk our very first, Valentine’s date.”

Alex let out a pleased moaned as Kara fiercely kissed her. Things got a little blurry for Alex after that as she was swept up into Kara’s embrace.

She didn’t know how long the microwave had been beeping before she came too. But it must have been beeping for some time since she was missing her shirt. Alex sadly realized she would have to be the adult and stop their make-out session.

“Kara,” Alex said between kisses, trying to get her attention. “Kara. Ummm. Kara, wait. Kara, please. Kara!”

Kara pulled away from where she was placing kisses on Alex’s sternum. “What? What is it?”

“Have you talked to my mother about our relationship?” Alex asked.

The alien blushed and shook her head, rueful.

“Then you need to let me off the counter and let me put my shirt back on.”

Kara moved away, her blush extending down her neck. She couldn’t believe she lacked so much control.

“I’m sorry. I do want permission from our houses, but I also just want you. Does that make sense?”

“Completely,” Alex reassured her. “Now let me reheat the food again and we can have a proper Valentine’s Day dinner.”

*

“That was fantastic,” Kara moaned, patting her stomach. Alex nodded. “We’ll definitely have to get takeout from there again.”

Kara allowed them a moment of silence for a proper food coma, but only a moment because she was too excited about what came next. “Do you want to open your present?”

Another wave of nervousness flooded over Alex. “Sure. You can see yours is on the coffee table.”

“Your present is at my apartment. I’ll be right back,” Kara promised. Alex had time to move from her kitchen table to her couch before Kara reappeared. It was a large, rectangular present wrapped in shiny, red paper. “You go first.”

Alex smiled and made a show of slowly tearing off the wrapping. She knew it drove Kara a little crazy, but it amused her to no end. A full sixty seconds later, she was able to see her present. She gave Kara a curious smile. “The entire Blu-ray box set of Game of Thrones? This is awesome, but how did you…”

Kara interrupted her. “It’s a two part present. I promise to watch the entire series with you. Though I reserve the right to cover my eyes during the bloody deaths.”

Alex tackled Kara back against the couch in a hug. “It’s the best present ever. You’re going to love the show. I promise!”

She placed a big kiss against Kara’s cheek and pulled away, leaving the blonde still laughing. “Can I open my present now?”

“Yes,” Alex said, suddenly somber. “Umm…I hope you like it.”

“Of course I’ll like it. It’s from you.”

And Kara did like the expensive and ridiculously soft, pink bathrobe. Alex muttered, “They were out of blue. I can go back and get you one that’s blue.”

“It’s fine. I like it,” Kara said, feeling the texture. However, Alex knew that wasn’t true. She could tell Kara wasn’t thrilled by the present as she had been with the box set. Damn Lucy and Vasquez.

Kara paused as she felt something in one of the pockets. “What’s this? Another present?”

Alex straightened in fear as Kara pulled out another box. This one was wrapped in indiscriminate brown paper. “You didn’t have to get me two presents, Alex.”

Alex couldn’t speak. She was terrified of what was in the box. And she had every right to be. She mentally died when Kara pulled out a small, silicone vibrator.

“What is it?” Kara asked, turning the purple tube over in her hand. “Lipstick?”

Alex was confident her face was going to melt off. She swore vengeance upon Lucy and Vasquez if it was the last thing she did.

“Oh, wait. There’s a button. So definitely not lipstick. Wait, it’s a flashlight right?”

Kara pressed the button and jumped as it started vibrating in her hand. She pushed the button again, hoping it would turn it off, but it only started buzzing faster. It took three clicks to switch it off.

“What is this?”

Alex rubbed her face. “First, I didn’t buy that. It’s something Lucy and Vasquez snuck in when I wasn’t watching. Second, it’s…a vibrator.”

“Oh,” Kara said, pretending to know what that meant as she reviewed the device. Why did she vaguely recognize that word? Heat rushed to her cheeks when she realized. “OH!”

Her first instinct was to drop the mortifying object, but the rest of her said she couldn’t drop Alex’s present. She settled for closing it inside of her fist. “Oh. Yes. I do know what that is. These are made in a special section of the North Pole. I was never allowed to work there.”

Alex could only imagine the disaster Kara would have brought down upon the sex department. She would snicker about the image later, but first, she had some apologizing to do.

“I’m sorry. This has been terrible. I shouldn’t have let Vasquez and Lucy help me pick out a present for you. The bathrobe is just mediocre. I mean it’s expensive, but it’s not something you wanted. I actually bought you some presents of my own. Let me go get them.”

Kara protested, “Alex, no. I don’t need any more presents. I only got you one present, and now I’m starting to feel bad.”

Alex plopped back down onto the couch with her sack from this morning. “No, no, Kara. Don’t feel bad. It’s just…I know I can be bad at expressing how I feel about you. I just wanted today to feel special, so I bought you a lot of little things to make you feel that way. I know Valentine’s Day and Christmas aren’t about the presents. But it’s been a while since I’ve had the spirit to celebrate anything, and I think I went overboard, and here.”

Alex shoved the bag onto Kara’s lap to finish her awkward ramble. She looked away, blushing and feeling miserable. They would just be more presents Kara didn’t really like.

Kara opened the bag and gasped at the first thing she saw. She excitedly pulled out the oven mitts. “Oh, my Rao! Kittens! Alex, these are so cute. I can’t wait to put them in my kitchen.”

That part of Alex that had shattered that morning mended in an instant. She beamed, “You really do like them?”

“Of course,” Kara exclaimed. She leaned over to kiss Alex’s mouth. “They’re almost as cute as you.”

Alex received a kiss for each of the presents she personalizing picked out for Kara, healing her pride. She remade her promise to never wait so long in picking out presents.

Later, as they were snuggled together on the couch, Kara found the courage to ask, “Um…I know a vibrator is a secret, grownup toy. But what does a vibrator actually do for a person?”

Alex closed her eyes. “I’m going to need another bottle of wine and my laptop to explain this.”

A burst of air later and she had both in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Alex explained Masturbation 101 to her girlfriend who never had but did later alone that night.


	6. July 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last flashback...I think

“Kara! Alex!” Lucy shouted. “What are you doing in there?”

The pair walked out of the nearby Wrapping station a few minutes later looking disheveled. Kara straightened her shirt while Alex ran her hands through her hair. The blonde cleared her throat, “I’m sorry. I got distracted.”

“Distracted with what?” Vasquez teased, stroking her fake beard. Alex snickered at the motion. As penance for the vibrator fiasco, Vasquez agreed to wear whatever ridiculous costume Alex deemed appropriate to any holiday gatherings. The field agent was currently wearing an Uncle Sam costume, beard included. Lucy had gotten away punishment free because she was (A) a damn, good lawyer and (B) Alex’s superior officer.  

“Uh,” Kara stammered. “I got distracted showing her how we put glitter on the wrapping paper.”

Lucy and Vasquez noted there was indeed glitter on Alex’s clothing. A profuse of glitter. “What did you two do? Roll in it?”

Kara started to blush while Alex turned her attention elsewhere. It landed on the reindeer who was walking towards her with a beer hanging from a string on her antler’s.

Alex carefully pulled it off and offered Vixen a sip. “Do you want any of this?”

Vixen shook her head and snorted. Kara moved closer to translate. “She said thank you, but no. She got it for you.”

“I like you, Vixen. You know your way to a woman’s heart,” Alex said, nodding her head in appreciation. Vixen snorted and pawed the ground. Kara flushed with embarrassment and anger, “We’re doing just fine, and I thank you for keeping your comments to yourself.”

Alex was taken back as she watched Kara storm away to the other side of the sealed and heated atrium where they were grilling out for the fourth of July. She turned around to level Vixen with a look. “What exactly did you say to her?”

Alex was very slowly learning ‘reindeer’ and could only be called a layman at best. She roughly gathered Vixen had asked about their sex life.

She sighed. Alex was approaching ‘saint’ level with how often she stopped herself and Kara from getting carried away. She was lucky Lucy had called out when she had, or there would have been no stopping today. Not with Kara’s fingers slipping under the waistline of her underwear.

Alex had to wonder what was keeping Kara from asking her mother’s permission. M’gann was asking the same thing on the other side of the atrium.

*

Kara was grumbling into a cup of hot chocolate when M’gann sat down beside her on the bench. She reached over to brush Kara’s hair. “What’s wrong, love?”

Kara couldn’t stop the words from flowing out of her mouth. She was certain she went well past M’gann’s comfort level, but she needed someone to talk to. She explained about Alex, sex, the purple vibrator that had gotten lots of use, and permission for coitus.

“I’m the one who keeps pushing. I keep pushing Alex’s buttons, and part of me wishes she wouldn’t stop us.”

“Then why haven’t you talked with her mother?”

Kara fell silent.

M’gann kept a hand on Kara’s shoulder after stroking her hair again. “Do you see yourself as the head of your house?”

“I know I am,” Kara whispered. “I’m the only one left alive.”

“But do you believe it?” M’gann insisted. “Who do you believe is the head of your house in your heart?”

Kara tilted her head back to look up at the endless blue sky. “My uncle Jor-El the second or perhaps my father, Zor-El. I was in line to be next after him until my cousin Kal-El was born. In some ways, you and J’onn feel like the head of my house.”

M’gann nodded, understanding. “We are the head of the North Pole. Would it help if he or I gave you permission to have intercourse with Alex?”

Kara pondered the thought before sadly shaking her head. “No. I mean, your approval of our relationship means the world to me, but it’s not what I need.”

M’gann squeezed her shoulder. “Then I suspect you must figure out what you need to become head of your house.”

Mrs. Claus scanned the room and her eyes crinkled in a smile when she spotted Alex. “Perhaps the first action as the head of the house of El would be to save your girlfriend.”

Kara’s head shot up. She found Alex had taken over the grill from J’onn and she was currently fending off three reindeer (Donner, Prancer, Dasher) with a pair of tongs. Alex was snapping them like a crab at each of the trio. Kara laid a hand on top of the one on her shoulder. “Thank you, M’gann. This has helped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex, snapping away: Ladies, ladies. Please back off. These ribs are from pigs. It's pork. Not reindeer. We would never...I don't know if you can try it. You'll have to ask Santa. HEY! No nibbling! Those aren't done yet.


	7. Far too earlier on July 25th

Alex was having a great dream about saving the world and riding around applauding crowds on the back of Dasher. They shouted her name. “Alex! Alex! Alex!”

Slowly, she came to the realization that someone was actually saying her name. She jerked fully awake and lay perfectly still. Someone was in bed with her. Her right hand was stealthily reaching under her pillow for her firearm when her bed guest spoke again. “Alex? Are you awake?”

Alex slumped heavily into her pillow. “Jesus, Kara. You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry,” Kara whispered, not sorry. Alex rolled over to grab her phone. “What time is it?”

With a snort of disgust, she dropped the phone back on her bedside table. “It’s just after midnight. What’s wrong?”

Kara moved closer to her in the bed and slid her arm across Alex’s stomach. “Nothing’s wrong; I promise. It’s just after midnight. It’s tomorrow.”

Alex relaxed, reassured they weren’t in danger. She rubbed her eyes. “It is tomorrow. What’s so special about today?”

Alex arched an eyebrow when she realized Kara’s fingers were moving slowly up her stomach. “What are we doing?”

Kara beamed. “We’re going to have intercourse. You said ‘Not tonight’ earlier which meant we could tomorrow. It’s now tomorrow.”

Alex exhaled a laugh and captured Kara’s hand with her own. “It’s far too early for this, Kara. It’s midnight, and I’ve already been asleep for an hour.”

Kara gulped, feeling her spirits crash. “Do you…not want to anymore? You know, with me?”

Alex shook her head, trying to shake off her grogginess. “Of course I still want you. Why would you say that?”

“It’s just you said no earlier, and you’re saying no right now. We’ve waited for months for permission, and now that we have it, you don’t want to,” Kara said, shrugging helplessly.

Alex sighed and turned so she could wrap herself around the blonde. She nestled her chin on top of Kara’s head. “Kara, I said no earlier because I had a long day of shopping and drinking. I was, and still am, in no shape to properly make love to you, and I want to make love to you properly. There will be times where one or neither of us wants to make love. There will be times where we’ll do it for hours. We each have the right to say no, and that doesn’t mean the desire is gone. I promise.”

Alex waited for a reply, and she waited for a few more minutes after that. She was half-certain that Kara had stopped breathing. She knew Kara didn’t need to breathe, but it was concerning that she wasn’t. “Kara? What’s wrong?”

She heard a tiny gulp and whisper against her skin. Alex tried to snuggle down to hear her better. “What was that?”

“You called it making love,” Kara mumbled, uncertain if Alex meant it like she hoped she meant it. She listened as her human’s heart started racing. “Alex?”

Alex wanted to rub her face again, but her hands were currently occupied. “I was going to tell you tomorrow when we did this properly, but I guess the middle of the night will do. Kara Zor-El, I…”

Kara sprung away, scaring the hell out of Alex. “Jesus Christ, Kara! You almost took my head off!”

“I don’t want you to say it if you don’t mean it,” Kara ordered, placing her hand on Alex’s chest. She forced Alex flat on her back and hovered over her. “I mean it, Alexandra Danvers. Don’t you dare say those words to me to make me feel better. I couldn’t bear it.”

Alex didn’t move. Not because she was pondering Kara’s words, but her body’s reaction. She liked Kara hovering over her and pinning her to the bed so hard she couldn’t move. She was turned on despite being mentally and physically exhausted.

A thought for another day, Alex decided.

She laid her hand on top of Kara’s. “Kara Zor-El, I think I fell in love with you at the FBI Christmas Party. I’m not sure. I know I was falling in love by Christmas Day, and each day I’ve fallen more in love with you. You are the bravest and kindest woman I’ve ever met. I’d be an idiot not to love you.”

“And you’re not an idiot?” Kara asked, wanting to make sure she understood everything perfectly. Alex grinned. “I can absolutely be an idiot, but not about this. I do love you.”

She grunted as Kara’s mouth landed hard on hers. Kara pressed two quick kisses to her lips. “I love you too, Alex. So much. I know it’s stupid, but it was one of the reasons I waited so long. I mean, most of it was because I didn’t feel like the head of my house. But I’m over that now.”

“Wait,” Alex interrupted, holding up a hand. “If you wanted to wait until I told you I love you then why did you want to have sex earlier?”

Kara smiled. “Because I knew you loved me at the 4th of July party when I rescued from those reindeer. You looked at me, and even though you didn’t say it, I knew you loved me as much as I loved you.”

“Wish you had said something,” Alex grumbled. “Would have saved me the headache of trying to find the perfect moment.”

Kara laughed and rolled off of Alex. She hopped out of bed to shuck off her pants. Alex sat up on one elbow to watch her. “What are you doing?”

“Just getting comfortable to go to sleep,” Kara said, folding her pants. She paused and turned to give Alex a hopeful look. “Or are we not sleeping?”

Alex chuckled. “Kara, I don’t have Kryptonian energy. I wish I did, but I don’t. I really just want to sleep.”

Kara let out a soft disappointed sound and placed her pants on Alex’s dresser.

“In the morning,” Alex promised. She slightly amended the statement. “After I have had my coffee, brushed my teeth, and took a shower. But definitely in the morning. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m excited too.”

That settled Kara’s desires a bit, and she slid under the sheet Alex held up for her. Alex kissed her cheek. “I love you, Kara.”

It hurt Kara not to be able to squeeze Alex as tight as she wanted too. “I love you too, Alex. I think I’m going to love you until the end of time.”

And holding that incredible statement to her heart, Alex fell quickly back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean who can blame Kara for being that eager? To her, this is like Alex is Santa Claus and she's ready for presents on her first Christmas.


	8. A more reasonable hour of July 25th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this feeling rather sleepy. If it seems OOC, let me know.

Alex woke up in bed alone. She briefly wondered if she had dreamt the night before, and hoped she hadn’t. It wasn’t every day a woman said she loved you and promised to love you until the end of time.

However, she was an FBI agent. Even though Kara’s pants were gone, her side of the bed was still warm. Alex rolled over into it and breathed in her scent. She sat up and looked around for her girlfriend. Kara didn’t appear to be in the kitchen or living room, and Alex didn’t hear her in the bathroom. She turned to reach for her phone and found a large cup of coffee from Noonan’s on her bedside table.

Written on the cup in careful letters was a note. “I went to my apartment to shower and brush my teeth. I love you.”

Around the bottom of the cup was a ring of hearts. Alex chuckled and ran her thumb over the symbols. It felt good to share their love. She took a sip before getting out of bed to go to the bathroom. She decided to shower first, drink her coffee, and then brush her teeth. She hoped she could fend off the eager Kryptonian until then.

Across the city, Kara was rereading ‘How to Have Lesbian Sex’ lessons on various websites. She had been planning and prepping for this day for months, and now that it was here, she was incredibly excited and nervous.

 Kara checked the time for the hundredth time. She was trying to calculate how long it would take Alex to wake up, enjoy her coffee, brush her teeth, and then shower. She decided Alex needed a few more minutes and reread the ‘how-to-guide’ on cunnilingus. 

“Okay,” She said, placing her laptop down. “I’m ready.”

Freshly showered, Alex was sitting on her couch and reading office emails when Kara flew in through her windows. She smiled at her as she waved the hand holding the coffee. “This was really nice. Thank you.”

Kara beamed. “You’re welcome. Can I join you?”

Alex patted the spot next to her and was surprised that Kara moved at human-speed to join her. Kara curled up around Alex and inhaled deeply. “You smell nice.”

Alex placed a kiss on top of her head, catching a hint of her shampoo. “So do you.”

Kara toyed with the end of Alex’s bathroom. “I know you’re still drinking your coffee and probably haven’t brushed your teeth yet, but may I start touching you?”

The FBI agent decided to take it as a challenge. How long could she focus on emails while undergoing sexual frustration?

“Sure.” Challenge accepted.

Kara placed a kiss against her cheek and undid the haphazard knot that held Alex’s blue robe together. Technically, Kara realized, it was her robe from Valentine’s Day. Alex had traded the pink one in for a blue one, and Kara kept it at Alex’s.

The naïve alien had to remind herself of the sex lessons. Lesson four: Talking is good.

“This is really soft,” Kara whispered, slowly stroking the fabric. Her touches caused the sides to slip apart. “Does it feel nice to wear?”

Alex took a sip of coffee before answering. She didn’t want her voice to sound as shaky as she felt. “It feels very nice.”

Kara gently pulled the robe further apart. Alex was completely naked underneath.

Lesson eight: Make sounds only if you naturally want to.

She softly exhaled a Kryptonian idiom comparing Alex’s beauty to the sun. Her eyes wondered from erect pink nipples to the neatly trimmed triangle of hair between her legs.

Kara rested on her hand on Alex’s abdominal muscles and traced the faint line between them. She felt Alex flex underneath her. “Okay?”

Alex closed and opened her eyes to refocus on the email. She hadn’t read a single sentence. “I’m okay.”

Kara lifted her hand to relevantly stroke Alex’s breasts. “It this okay?”

“Very.”

Lesson one: Always ask permission.

“Can I use my mouth here?”

“You can use your mouth anywhere,” Alex declared.

Kara briefly smiled before leaning over to take Alex’s nipple into her mouth. She tried each of the suggested mouth movements on the lists she read until she found one her human enjoyed.

It was absolutely ridiculous to keep up pretenses of reading, Alex decided, but she didn’t want to ruin Kara’s 'casual’ exploration just yet. She closed her eyes as she felt Kara’s hand slowly travel back down her stomach.

“May I?” Kara asked, resting her fingertips on the top of Alex’s damp hair.

Alex nodded, “Yes.”

“Okay,” Kara breathed. “I’ve been waiting to do this.”

That makes two of us, Alex thought.

Kara and Alex both held their breaths as Kara slipped inside.

Lesson two: Trim your fingernails.

Alex dropped her phone and arched her hips as Kara’s finger slid over her clitoris. “Do that again.”

Kara was happy to follow orders. She wanted to learn everything. She wanted to remember every sound Alex made when she stroked here, or pressed there. She tried every motion she learned about. As with her nipples, Alex seemed to favor circles.

Alex grabbed hold of Kara’s thigh in one hand, and the arm of the couch in the other as Kara slowly teased out her orgasm.

“God,” Alex gasped, letting go of the couch arm. She thought about being embarrassed over coming too soon, but rationalized that she had waited for months. The second time would last longer, she decided. Now was time to give Kara the praise she deserved.

“Are you sure that was your first time? That was fantastic.”

Kara lit up with pride. “Yes. I’m glad I was okay.”

“Okay?” Alex scoffed. “Okay is for cheap beer. You were top-shelf, Kara. Come here.”

Alex tugged Kara in for a kiss. Kara was happy to oblige, even if she had been compared to alcohol.

“Sorry I have coffee breath. I can brush my teeth,” Alex offered. Kara made a desperate noise as she moved to straddle Alex’s lap. “Stop worrying about your breath, and please touch me.”

Alex laughed as her and Kara’s hands tangled in trying to undo the button of Kara’s pants.

“You’re overdressed,” Alex said, nudging Kara’s hands away to take control of undressing her lover. Kara decided she could get rid of her shirt while Alex finished working on her zipper. She only succeeded in increasing the time as Alex froze when she saw Kara wasn’t wearing a bra.

Kara soaked in the pleasure of her gaze for a moment before rising off the couch and tugging Alex up with her. “Can we take this to bed?”

Alex nodded and then laughed as Kara pulled her along. “I’m so glad you picked a day we’re both off. I think it’s going to take all day to satisfy you.”

Kara had already kicked off her shoes and paused in the middle of taking off her socks. “I’m not off today.”

“What do you mean you’re not off?” Alex gaped in dismay.

Kara flushed in embarrassment. “I said I would come in at one and work through the night until ten. I thought we would be done by then if we started in the morning. I looked up the statistics and went with the longer sexual intercourse timeframe for us.”

The silence was deafening. Kara felt herself shrinking. She had messed up. She sat heavily on the bed and grabbed a pillow to squeeze. “I’m sorry. I’ve always worked every day I was told too. I didn’t think it would be right to call out over this.”

Alex ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “It’s okay. I’m disappointed, but it’s okay. I just had a lot of plans for you today. I didn’t know we were on a time limit.”

Kara felt smaller than an electron. She meekly offered, “I could still call out.”

Alex leveled a look at her. “Do you want to call out? How would that make you feel?”

“Bad,” Kara admitted. She cheered up at the thought of another option. “I could come after work.”

 Alex sadly shook her head. “I feel so old saying this, but I have to get up at 4am tomorrow. We’re traveling out to the desert for training.”

She sighed, “Being responsible adults is really cutting into our sex life.”

“Yeah,” Kara muttered. She yelped when Alex tackled her onto the bed. Alex blew a raspberry on her neck, causing her to break down into giggles. Alex pulled away with a smile. “How about we stop wasting the time we have? Plus, I love you, and I’m not going anywhere. We have a long time to explore having sex.”

“I love you too, but let’s not take a long time for this,” Kara pleaded. She really was desperate to try having an orgasm with Alex instead of her imagination of Alex.

Alex grinned and started kissing her way down Kara’s body. She knew, from previous discussions, that their anatomies were mainly the same. She wondered how their orgasms compared.

Alex soon discovered that Kryptonian females were capable of multiple orgasms in a short amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex at 9:57pm: I should sleep. I have to get up super early.
> 
> Alex at 9:58pm: But they do say you never remember the nights you got a good night's rest.
> 
> Alex at 9:59pm: -texts Kara that she misses her and to come over after work-
> 
> Kara at 10:01pm flies into Alex's bed, somehow already naked: May we try cunnilingus again?


	9. July 27th

Alex frowned as she walked out of the store to find her SUV had moved. She had parked directly in front of the building. It wasn’t her imagination either; she had already made one run to the car to drop off items. Now her vehicle was further west near an alley. She decided it probably wasn’t a good thing.

Using the crate she carried as a shield, Alex cautiously made her way across the parking lot. A snort made her freeze and then relax. She should have suspected it.

“You can come out now, Cupid.”

Cupid took a step out of the alleyway, but no further. She didn’t want to be seen. Alex saw she had an elf with her.

“Blinky?” She guessed, unable to remember his name. He was not happy with her guess.

“I am not a dwarf. It’s Inky,” He replied curtly. “I am here as a requested translator.”

Alex carefully switched the crate between her hands. “And what will you be translating?”

Cupid snorted and tapped the ground. Alex picked up the gist of what she had said before Inky translated. “She and the other reindeer wish to talk to you.”

“About what?”

A soft grunt was her reply. Alex beat Inky to the punch. “Kara’s present? You want to talk about Kara’s present?”

Alex looked down at the crate. “What about it?”

Inky shuffled his feet. “Perhaps we can continue this discussion up at the North Pole. I have a helicopter waiting on the roof.”

Alex reluctantly agreed. She climbed the fire escape while being sure to keep the crate from tipping. Once on the roof, she settled into the helicopter and strapped the crate into the seat next to her.

Alex was incredibly pleased the trip to the North Pole was fast and without incident. Inky was a very good flyer. Alex slipped on the coat he handed back to her and threw a provided thermal blanket over the crate before dashing into the warm, reindeer barn.

She set the crate on the ground and shrugged off her coat as soon as the doors were shut. She slid the blanket off the crate such that only the gate was visible.

Comet snorted. Inky appeared to interpret. “They want to see the animal. Take it out.”

“No,” Alex said, setting her hands on her hips. “It’s just a puppy. It’s probably scared out of its mind. You can each go to the crate to sniff while someone fetches me a bowl of water and some boiled chicken.”

The bay doors opened to allow Cupid to enter causing Alex to violently shiver before the doors closed again. Inky radioed in her request while the reindeer merged towards her.

Blitzen shook her head and grunted. Inky said, “She says they can’t see it on the ground like that. Their antlers will get in the way.”

Alex looked around until she found a wooden box she could put the crate on. She peered inside to see the white puppy shivering in the back. She slipped her fingers inside the crate. “Hey, buddy.”

She wasn’t upset when he didn’t come forward to lick them. She knew he had to be frightened.

One by one, each of the eight reindeer came by, peered into the crate, and snorted a greeting at the puppy. Donner shortly wailed.

“The puppy does not answer them. Dogs should understand reindeer.”

“He’s deaf,” Alex gently explained. “He’s a bulldog mix and apparently it’s very common for white bulldogs to be deaf.”

All the reindeer made sad noises. Even Inky looked upset. The elf straightened. “We shall work on a hearing device for him.”

“That’s very sweet of you,” Alex said, remembering her manners. She had been planning on doing the same thing.

Alex honestly hadn’t planned on getting a dog when she and Maggie went pet shopping at local pounds a few days ago. She had planned on getting a cat since cats were more self-reliant. Maggie had ended up with the cat and Alex had her heart stolen by a little, white, deaf puppy with giant ears. She knew Kara would want to rescue him and give him a good home. And Alex had always wanted a dog.

It was a few days before Alex was able to bring him home which was a good thing because she had lots of dog items to buy. The dog needed to be crate trained, house trained, and command trained. She and Kara needed to be trained on owning a dog, especially a deaf dog. She bought books, leashes, toys, and food. Everything was either in her apartment’s closet or in the back of her car.

The bowl of water and boiled chicken soon arrived. Alex spent the next few minutes coaxing the dog to the edge of the crate with the shredded chicken and petting him. She soon placed him on the ground. “Don’t move too much and scare him. Let him come to you.”

The puppy was immediately overwhelmed by the sight of really big dogs with huge pointy ears. He scratched at Alex’s leg to be picked up. She reached down and petted him, feeding him some more pieces of chicken. He reluctantly followed her as she moved closer to Dancer.

Dancer slowly lowered her head until she was eyeball level with the dog. He sniffed her from afar before slowly edging closer. He was ready to pee all over the floor if anything scared him.

It took another thirty minutes, but the puppy was soon running between each of the reindeer in joy. Dasher even played chase with the dog until the little animal was worn out.

The puppy wanted to ask the big dogs lots of questions like how they got so big, but he couldn’t figure out how to communicate with them. Instead, he laid his head on his human’s shoe to go to sleep after he gave one of the shoelaces a little nibble.

Cupid snorted and scratched the ground. “A fine puppy. We shall teach him our language once he’s older, even if the hearing aid doesn’t work.”

Alex beamed down at her little man. She had planned to socialize him with other dogs, but reindeer worked too.

Cupid continued with Inky interpreting. “Kara will love this present. You have done well, Alexandra Danvers. We are pleased to see that you truly care for her.”

“I do care for her. I love her,” Alex said with a soft smile.

Cupid and others mooed in pleasure.

“I believe it’s time to get you back down south, Ms. Danvers,” Inky said.

Alex nodded and picked up the puppy. She cuddled him before placing him back in his crate with a few more shreds of chicken. Proper crate training would be done later that evening, but safety came first. No unrestrained dogs were allowed in a helicopter.

She hoped she could keep it a secret from Kara for another 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did Alex know that puppies were so adorable because they were so mischievous.


	10. July 28th: The End

Kara looked around her apartment and nodded. It looked just like a Christmas party. She had borrowed most of the decorations from the North Pole and acquired the tree from the middle of a Canadian forest. She made sure to plant three more trees in its place. It had taken a little heat vision to trim it into a proper shape, but she now had a good-looking tree in her living room.

Kara patted her pockets, looking for her phone. She had to x-ray her apartment before she spotted it on her bed. Lena had texted to say she, Kate, and Sam were on the way. Winn had sent her a frowny face emoticon.

She texted back. “I can’t help that you decided to switch departments and have to work.”

She received two frowny faces as a reply.

Kara messaged her girlfriend next. “Where are you?”

“Running late.”

She sent two frowny faces as a reply.

Kara looked up as her doorbell rang. She checked over her outfit before rushing to answer. She smiled in delight over Vasquez’s sweater. “You look terrific.”

Lucy snorted before hugging Kara and entering the apartment. “You don’t have to remind her. I swear Alex is the worst at picking out bad outfits. How can you pick an ugly Christmas sweater that actually looks good on someone?”

“It is hot though,” Vasquez confessed, tugging on her collar. “And itchy. It’s wool.”

Kara gently blew her freeze breathe across the agent, causing her to shiver. Vasquez gave her a thumbs up. “I may need you to do that again.”

“Anytime,” Kara promised. Lucy waved the bottles of wine in her hand. “Where can I put these?”

“Over here by the appetizers.”

Vasquez set down the plate of gingerbread man cookies she carried and investigated the other sweets. “Oh, baklava. That looks delicious.”

“Help yourself. I never let Alex eat until all the guests are here, but that’s really to watch her pout.”

Lucy snickered as she helped herself to a piece of fudge. “So when are you going to give her her present?”

Kara pouted. “I was hoping to do it before any of you arrived, but she’s running late.”

Vasquez and Lucy shared a look. Kara saw and protested. “It’s not that type of present. Matter of fact, you know what it is.”

Lucy laughed, “Yes, but it’s clear to see you were hoping for sex afterward.”

Kara blushed. She had hoped that. They hadn’t been together in over 41 hours. “I just miss her.”

“Sure, Jan.”

The reference went over Kara’s head. She perked up at the knock on her door, but her shoulders slumped the tiniest centimeter when she saw it wasn’t Alex.

Half an hour later, everyone had arrived except for Alex. Kara was getting worried and was almost set to go find her when she received a text message. “Almost there.”

Kara let out a sigh of relief and scanned over her party. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, except she couldn’t find Kate and Maggie. She lowered her glasses to scan around and quickly pushed them back on her nose. The pair was especially having a good time out on her balcony.

“Get a room!” She heard someone shout from outside. Kara smiled when she realized it was Alex. She went to go open a beer for her lover and smirked as Maggie and Kate came back inside. Maggie was re-tucking her shirt into her pants.

Kara went over to her door and opened it. She took a sip of the beer to stop herself from peering into the hallway. She didn’t want to seem as eager as she felt. She took a step back as a large black crate came through the door first.

“What’s this?”

“It’s your present,” Alex said, exchanging the beer in Kara’s hand for the crate. “Happy anniversary and Merry Christmas.”

Maggie snorted. “Geez, Danvers. That was really smooth.”

Alex shrugged as she gulped down the beer. She was late because she hadn’t watched the puppy as close as she should have on the last walk and he had eaten a lot of grass. She had to stop and clean up _him_ and _his crate_ as he vomited on the drive over.

“What’s this?” Kara asked, peering into one of the air holes of the crate. She let out a large gasp when she saw what was inside. “A puppy!”

Kara set the crate on the ground and opened the gate. She cooed at the dog in Kryptonese and held out her hand for him to smell. “He looks like a type of dog we had back home. He’s so cute. What’s his name?”

Alex grinned. “That’s up to you.”

“Krypto,” Kara instantly declared, naming him after a famous dog back on her homeworld. “You’re so cute.”

Krypto slowly moved forward in his crate, especially when he saw his original human was close by.

“He’s got very big ears,” Kara said, wanting nothing more than to take them in her hands but she waited.

“Yes. He’s also deaf,” Alex mentioned. Every heart in the room broke a little for the puppy’s disability, but Kara quickly moved past it. She gently scratched his head. “That’s okay. He can do anything any other dog can do. He just can’t hear.”

She picked him up and held him to her chest so he could feel her vibrations. “You’re such a cute dog, Krypto. Alex and I are going to be the best dog-moms.”

Vasquez walked over to sling an arm around Alex’s shoulders. “Already adopting kids huh, Danvers?”

Alex ignored the comment and looked at the sweater. “You look far too good in a ‘fruitcake’ sweater.”

Vasquez shrugged. “I can’t help it. It’s my natural charisma.”

Alex rolled her eyes and went to make her rounds of greeting as the hostess’s girlfriend.

With the puppy tucked under her arm, Kara started the Christmas in July gift-giving present games. Kara had a picked up a selection from the room of misfit toys at the North Pole as gifts. Lucy loved her squirt gun that shot jelly. Sam adored her spotted elephant. She said she was going to tuck it in with her daughter when she got home.

Kate’s gift was a pair of handcuffs which created a lot of catcalling.

“But I didn’t wrap a pair of handcuffs,” Kara whispered to Alex. Alex shook her head; it was better not to ask.

Little Krypto was exhausted by the end of the night. He had smelled every inch of the new room and the inhabitants inside. He was settled on the couch next to the light haired woman while the dark-haired women took turns sitting on the other side of him. The dark-haired women were nice, but he preferred his original dark-haired woman. She knew a spot to scratch on his chest that made his legs kick, and he liked that. She also frequently woke him up from naps to give him treats. The waking up part was scary, but it wasn’t so bad if he got something tasty because of it.

“It’s to help him not be aggressive if he’s startled,” Alex explained when someone questioned her actions.

The party went on until around 10pm where the adults had to excuse themselves to get sleep for their jobs. Everyone hugged the couple goodbye and petted Krypto one last time.

Kara and Alex looked at each other once everyone left. Alex sighed in relief while Kara giggled. “Just what is Kate going to do with those handcuffs? Weren’t those Maggie’s? And how did they end up in that present I wrapped?”

Alex laughed. “Let’s take Krypto for one final walk, and I’ll explain it to you.”

She bent down to tap the floor with her fist so Krypto would feel the vibration. He woke up from his spot on the floor and looked around. He tripped over his feet running when he saw his human holding his harness.

Kara looped her arm through Alex’s as they walked down the street. She dutifully held a poop bag in her other hand, ready for action.

“Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“He’s perfect. I love him,” She pressed a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek. “And I love you.”

Alex couldn’t stop the goofy grin from growing on her face. “I love you too.”

“He goes well with your present,” Kara said, unable to hide her shy smile.

“My present?” Alex repeated. She honestly thought Kara was going to give her a bedroom-related present later. “How does my present relate to Krypto?”

Kara pulled her, and indirectly Krypto, to a stop. He looked up at his humans before he continued to sniff the sidewalk.

“Will you, Alexandra Danvers,” Kara started. Alex sucked in a breath and thought, “Holy shit. Is she proposing?”

“Move in with me?”

All the air Alex sucked in came out as an exclamation. “What?”

 “I mean, not at my apartment because that’s too small for a dog and us. Let’s move into a new place together. One with a big yard for lots of other dogs if you want. A big wooden fence to keep the dogs in. A wine refrigerator in a big, fancy kitchen. There’s this spot for paining and… ”

A look of understanding grew on Alex’s face, and she interjected, “Your present is just to _ask_ me to move in with you?”

Kara looked down and shuffled her feet. “I may have already found a place. J’onn gave me severance pay for all the years I worked for him, and I’ve been working with a realtor, and this house looks great. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first. I want us to do this together.”

It was a pretty big step, Alex realized. Kara hadn’t asked her to marry her, but buying a house was huge. Probably almost as big as sharing a dog, she thought ruefully.

“Alex?” Kara asked, afraid of the silence. “Did I…overstep?”

“Perhaps,” Alex had to admit. “But when have we done anything normal? Kara Zor-El, I’d love to move in with you. I’d love to go house shopping with you. Krypto needs a yard.”

They both looked down and snorted. Kara bent over to use the bag and tied it off.

Alex tugged Kara back towards her apartment. “So can we go see this house tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” Kara agreed. She asked, “Can Krypto sleep in the bed with us?”

“No,” Alex denied. Kara looked heartbroken. “No? But why?”

“He needs to be crate trained. Anyway, things might happen on the bed that might scare him. Or scar him.”

“Oh?” Kara asked, confused. Her eyes lit up when she realized what Alex meant. “OH! Yes. Much too young for him to see.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the end of Christmas in July. The last chapter tomorrow will be a teaser for a Christmas Sequel in December.


	11. November 22nd: Teaser

Alex munched mournfully on a carrot as she watched her girlfriend cook. She had been forbidden from helping because she kept trying to snack on the food. Kara had handed her a snack bag of carrots and banished her from the kitchen. Mentally insisting she wasn’t pussy-whipped, Alex half obeyed. She took the carrots but parked herself at the kitchen’s breakfast bar.

She slipped Krypto a carrot when she noticed him between her legs. He accepted it, but he wasn’t happy. He, too, was looking forward to turkey.

“You could cook the turkey in ten seconds,” Alex pointed out. “Why go through all of this hassle with temperatures and turkey triangles?”

“Because I want this to be a traditional Earth thanksgiving,” Kara retorted.

“Then shouldn’t you be using oven mitts to pull the turkey in and out of the oven? You know, like Earthlings?”

Kara frowned down at the unused kitten, oven mitts. “I don’t want to get them dirty. I love them, and everything has to look nice.”

Alex risked another scolding by slipping out from behind the bar and wrapping her arms around Kara from behind. Her lover was very tense. She nuzzled through Kara’s beautiful, blonde hair and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. Kara didn’t pull away which Alex took as a good sign.

Kara sighed and relaxed into her arms. “I just want everything to be perfect.”

“It will be,” Alex promised. “We’re together in this beautiful house you found us. We have the perfect dog. We’re about to share a Thanksgiving meal with family and friends. It can’t be more perfect than that.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Kara turned in her embrace and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “But you’re not getting any turkey until the guests arrive.”

Alex smirked. She and Krypto were totally going to taste that turkey before the guests arrived. She leaned forward to repay the kiss with a kiss of her own when ‘Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer’ started playing from Kara’s pocket.

Kara groaned and broke away. She cast Alex an exasperated look. “Why do you keep changing the North Pole’s number to this song?”

Alex shrugged, looking entirely too innocent.

“Hello,” Kara answered, keeping one eye on her turkey-hunting girlfriend.

“Kara, it’s J’onn.”

She straightened, instantly worried from his tone. “What is it?”

“I need you and Alex to get here as quick as you can.”

Kara didn’t argue. She didn’t even worry about the turkey. She agreed, “We’ll be right there.”

Alex blinked, and in the next moment, Kara was standing before her with her Arctic jacket and gun in its holster. She slid both on without hesitation. “What about Krypto?”

Kara rushed to the refrigerator and pulled out one of his pre-made Kongs. Krypto immediately rushed to her side and sat. She motioned for him to lie down and he dropped flat on the floor. She twisted her finger, and he rolled over. Then she gave him his Kong. Krypto gleefully took it and ran to eat it in his crate.

Alex looped her arms around Kara, and they were gone in a flash.

They arrived at the North Pole eight minutes later. Kara could have arrived sooner, but her speed was restrained by the limits of Alex’s human body.

J’onn and M’gann were waiting for her in the courtyard when they landed. Kara kept an arm around Alex who was always unsteady after long flights. “What is it? What happened?”

The Martians shared a look, and M’gann nodded. J’onn turned back to meet Kara’s worried gaze. “A spacecraft landed a few miles from here. It’s a pod. A Kryptonian pod, Kara. Just like the one you arrived in.”

Kara’s knees buckled, and suddenly Alex was the one holding her upright. Alex looked at M’gann. “Where is the pod? Is anyone inside?”

“The scans have shown a stable heartbeat. The shield is tinted, and we can’t see inside. I thought the pod would open once it landed like Kara’s did, but it hasn’t. We can’t get it open.”

“I can open it,” Kara whispered, clutching Alex as tight as she dared. J’onn curtly nodded. “I assumed as much. Let’s go. We hauled the pod into the Medbay.”

The couple followed J’onn and M’gann through the halls. A few elves waved, but Kara could only muster a nod in return. Her heart was pounding harder than it ever had in her life. Who could be in the pod? She didn’t dare hope it was someone she knew. There had been billions on Krytpon.

Alex squeezed the clammy hand she held. She hoped Kara knew she would support her no matter what happened in the next few minutes. Or at least, she hoped she would have the strength to support Kara.

Kara couldn’t bring herself to x-ray the pod. She held onto Alex’s held as tight as she could without breaking her bones. She pressed her left to the pod and held her breath as it slid open.

She gasped when she saw who was inside, “Oh my God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is actually incredibly pussy-whipped.
> 
> WHO IS IN THE POD!!!
> 
> Find out come Christmas. Hope you enjoyed the teaser.


End file.
